


T.G.I.F.

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Make Outs, Partying, Ridiculousness, streaking, tim isn't paid enough to deal with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - "Based off of Katy Perry's TGIF"</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.G.I.F.

Pain was never a good thing to wake up to. Even after years of living on the street, becoming partner to Gotham’s one vigilante, being blown up and then going back to living on the street, waking up sore never got any easier. The only difference between this particular morning of pain and any other morning was that he had never woken up smashed between two luscious red heads. Roy Harper, the fearsome vigilante of Star City, and Koriand'r the voluptuous alien leader of the Teen Titans sat on either side of one very shocked Jason Todd.

“What…?” He groaned to himself.

‘Drink! Drink! Bet you can’t drink me under the table Todd!’ Roy’s alcohol slurred voice reverberated through the crowded room. There were jeers and cheers of laughter.

'You’re on, hot shot.’

Another groan left him. As carefully and as quietly as possible, he slid out of the bed. Normally, he wouldn’t care if he woke someone up, but today he had the feeling it would be a very bad idea. Instead of his feet hitting cool wood flooring, however, they crunched, rather uncomfortably on something plastic. With narrowed eyes, he leaned forward and looked down. Chips, potato chips to be exact. All over the floor.

“Dick is going to kill me,” he said with some amusement.

He lifted off the bed and only got a dizzy spell for his troubles.

'Kory! Get off the table! It can’t hold your weight!’

The orange skinned goddess laughed, her hips pumping to the up beat music. 'I am Queen of this party! I shall dance!’ She shrieked with laughter, green eyes over bright.

'Don’t be such a spoil sport, Dickie! This is a party! Learn to live a little.’

Kory cheered as Jason moved up onto the table with her. The furniture wobbled dangerously under their combined weight. Neither of them could be bothered to care.

There was quick pause where he lifted his shirt to his nose. Immediately, he regretted the action. He smelled like a bar had thrown up on him. A glance around the room told him that it wasn’t that improbable.

There were cups, bottles, food and clothes everywhere. If he tilted his head just slightly, he was pretty sure someone had passed out in the closet. He rested his hands on his hips and tried to remember what had happened. Every time he did, his head pounded, shrieking at him. Ignoring the urge to throw up he moved over to the half closed laptop on the floor. It looked like Tim’s and knowing how anal retentive the kid was, he would be infuriated to see how close to a bottle of Jack Daniel’s it was.

Before he turned it off, he couldn’t stop himself from opening it to take a peek. Once again, he regretted his thought process. There, in the picture viewer was him and Roy with their tongues almost down each others throats. It wasn’t the most graceful thing he had ever seen. There was way too much mess and no sensuality.

'Kiss him! Do it! Do it!’ Soon the chanting was taken up all around the room. With a shit eating grin, Jason grabbed the front of Roy’s far too fancy shit and jerked him around.

'Let’s give them a show.’ He paused to wink at Tim. 'Get a picture will ya?’

Then he slammed his mouth against Roy’s. The reaction was instant. In a matter of seconds, they were gripping each other furiously, close to ripping off clothing and letting more than a kiss get on film.

Cheers erupted through out the room.

'What about me?’ Kory’s innocently curious voice cut through the din.

The cheers redoubled.

Fighting back the blush that threatened to match his hair line, Jason closed the laptop and set it on the book shelf. He let out a huff of breath and ran a hand through his thick hair. It snagged around his finger. “Fuck,” he sighed, jerking on the strands until he got his hand free.

“Jason?”

He gave a jerk of surprise and turned. Kory was sitting up, expression confused, ample breasts free and sheets pooled around her waist. He swallowed. They hadn’t done anything, had they? Dick really would kill him if they did. His head only pounded furiously as he struggled to remember.

'You know what would be a great idea?’

Five people turned to look at Roy as he laid out of his plan. By the end, only two people looked interested. The other two looked ready to laugh themselves silly. The fifth passed out.

'Let’s do it!’ Jason stated, thrusting his fists in the air.

Roy let out a whoop. Within seconds, their clothes were off and all three, Roy, Jason and Kory were bolting through the house. All the people around them laughed and cheered, throwing their hands up and watching the parade. In a matter of moments the three had launched themselves out of the house and into the pool.

A massive splash shook the out door world. Only Aqualad had seen the horror that was the Outsiders unclothed.

“What’s up?” He answered lamely.

Kory smiled, the expression brilliant and light. Aliens must not suffer from hang overs. “Do you know when my new dresses will get in?”

Jason blinked at her slowly. He was answered in the form of a shriek coming from downstairs, quickly followed by shouting.

'Jason,’ she cooed into his ear. 'I want that one.’

The laptop screen almost blinded him, but buying something for Kory just seemed like a wonderful idea. And Tim had left his wallet on the counter. It was like destiny. He licked his lips at the slinky black number Kory pointed out.

'For you, babe, I’d buy the whole internet.’ Behind him Roy giggled at his brilliance.

Kory’s eyes flashed. 'Do it.’

What a wonderful idea.

“Mm, wass that?” Roy grumbled from the bed. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and slowly sat up. He looked blearily around the room, clearly not taking any of it in.

“JASON!”

Jason twitched slightly. “Shit.”

Timothy Drake was a terror when he was mad. Not even Bruce, the God damn Batman, could hold a candle to his fury.

“JASON TODD!”

“Shit.”

Kory chuckled. “I suggest you see what he wants.”

“And get myself killed?” Nevertheless, he moved across the room to stand at the top of the stairs. Clearing his throat he called. “Yes?” He had never sounded more like a beaten child than right now.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CREDIT CARDS?!”

Jason chuckled. “I suppose you’ll be getting those dresses soon, Kor,” he said, turning and smirking at the woman.

“What’s today?” Roy muttered, rubbing his head, his gaze focused on Kory’s chest. She shifted and smiled at him.

“Saturday.”

Another chuckle escaped Jason. “Thank God for Fridays,” he muttered to himself.

Downstairs, he heard Dick trying to pull Tim down from his rage. Whatever he did last night, it was so worth it to listen to little Tim freak out. The kid needed to loosen up as it was. He shrugged, moving back into the bedroom. He ignored the trash, food, liquor and sleeping bodies. With a wink to Roy, he threw himself on top of Kory.

There was always next Friday.


End file.
